


Hope's Peak Academy School Dance And The After Party

by shusai



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, M/M, No Beta we die like half the danganronpa cast, Prom, Unfinished, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shusai/pseuds/shusai
Summary: (Rated for language)A collection of stories focusing on different pairings attending the Hope's Peak Academy School Dance! (And the after party Later on)CHP 1 - Naegami (Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya)CHP 2 - Tsubuki/Band Aid (Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan)
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Naegami (Dance)

**Author's Note:**

> no tws for this one!! feel free to drop ur unsual triggers in the comments if you have any!! dont wanna upset anyone :(

Hope’s Peak Academy’s school dance was an event everyone was looking forward to. It was basically prom, but apparently the word prom was too ‘normie-ish’ for Hope’s Peak.

And Makoto had yet to ask anyone to go with him. It was funny, because he was known as a popular guy. He was thinking of asking Kirigiri to go as friends, but he suspects Kirigiri has an eye on a certain gothic lolita girl in their class. He was going to ask Sayaka to go as friends, but then he remembered that he knows someone has an eye on her, and there’s no way Makoto is ruining that opportunity. So he just settled for going alone. It was still going to be fun as hell either way, is what he thought. Three of the first year classes planned a party afterwards together, too! It was rather far away though.

And so the event had finally come. Makoto wasn’t the type to dress fancy, but if he didn’t, he’d stand out. So he dressed up in the usual tuxedo. Also a pink bow tie, because as he said to Komaru, “Fuck gender stereotypes.”

So, there Makoto was, standing in the corner of the room holding the signature red cup. You know, the one that’s always in bad teen movies? He noticed Togami not too far away from where he was. He would’ve guessed Togami had someone to go with, but apparently not. Then, Togami looked back at him, and they both instantly looked away. Ah, nothing better than awkward eye contact. Not too long later, Togami approached him.

“Oh, hey Togami!” Makoto said cheerfully.

“...Hi.” Togami responded. “I would’ve thought you would have someone with you.”

Makoto tilted his head.

“Hm? Well, no, I don’t aha. No one really asked me, and I’m not one to ask people, so you know…” Togami looked beyond confused.

“There were like, 6 people at your door, Naegi…” And then it finally clicked.

“Oh fuck! I was at the library!” Togami responded with a simple disappointed sigh. 

Makoto felt words stuck in his throat. He inhaled softly.

“Wanna dance with me?” Makoto said, as confidently as he could manage. Togami flushed, but looked away.

“D-Do you even know how to dance?” Togami asked bitterly.

“Yeah, what is it? Do you not know how?” Makoto responded teasingly.

“No shit, of course I do Naegi.” Togami replied.

“C’mon they’re doing basic classical ballroom stuff, why not?” Naegi grinned. Togami inhaled.

“Fine…” And that’s how Togami got roped into being dragged to the dance floor by Makoto. Togami was beyond embarrassed, but followed Makoto’s movements all the same. When the music changed thought, oh boy.

The music changed, and Makoto tripped.  _ Oh dear god no- _

Makoto fell down, also knocking Togami down like a stack of Dominos. They both hit the floor with an ‘oof’. Makoto wanted to laugh so fucking bad. He was shortly given the pass to laugh by Togami who broke into a fit of laughter. Makoto wasn’t going to lie, he sounded cute. But he would never admit that. So there the two sat, laughing their asses off on the dance floor at Hope’s Peak’s school dance.


	2. Tsubuki (Tsumiki Mikan/Mioda Ibuki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikan and Ibuki go to the dance together, and even preform!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tsubuki :o  
> p.s if i made it unclear the chaps abt the party come after i made all the dance ones i want to make atm :D

Hope’s Peak Academy’s school dance was an event everyone was looking forward to. It was basically prom, but apparently the word prom was too ‘normie-ish’ for Hope’s Peak.

And Ibuki had yet to ask anyone. She spent her night making a Kandi cuff with the words  _ “dance w/ me?” _ on it. Now she just needed to get it to Tsumiki.

“Tsumikiii-chaan!” Ibuki skipped into the nurses office. Tsuimiki immediately perked up.

“D-Did you get hurt again..?” Tsumiki asked nervously.

“Nope!! Ibuki came to give you something!” Ibuki chimed. She trotted over to Tsumiki and placed the little cuff into her hands. Tsumiki’s eyes brightened. She looked over the bracelet, her face turning bright red when she saw the words.

“A-Ahh!” Tsumiki Covered her face. Ibuki frowned.

“Aww, is that a no Tsumiki-chan?” Tsumiki nodded frantically.

“N-No!! Well, yes!! I mean, yes, I-I want to go with you!” Tsumiki sputtered nervously, sliding the bracelet on her wrist. Ibuki ran over and grabbed her hands.

“Yaay! I’ll pick you up Tsumiki-chan!” Ibuki pecked Tsumiki on the cheek before skipping away.

And so then came the night of the dance…

Ibuki happily knocked at Tsumiki’s door.

“Tsumiki-chan! It’s time to goooo!” Ibuki shouted through the door.

“A-Ah! Just give me a second p-please!” Tsumiki replied. Not long later Tsumiki pushed the door open, wearing a mid-length purple dress with dark blue lace over the skirt going down to her feet. Decorated with a french maid headband. Ibuki’s cheeks dusted with pink.

“Wow Tsumiki-chan! You’re sooo cute!” Ibuki beamed, before grabbing Tsumiki’’s hand and beginning to run to the gym, where the event was taking place. To Tsumiki’s surprise, Ibuki took her to the stage, so they could sing together. Tsumiki’s soft voice complimented Ibuki’s for the chosen songs. They did a few performances before Akamatsu played Piano for the slow-dancing. In that time, Ibuki and Tsumiki ate snacks, drank punch, and danced.

Tsumiki was a sloppy dancer, but Ibuki caught her every time. Though the most amusing thing was definitely watching two students from the other first year class fall to the floor after the music changed, and they just started laughing their asses off. Ibuki and Tsumiki goofed off for the rest of the night, until it was time for the party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ikuzono nexttt :o

**Author's Note:**

> drop those triggers so i can put warning >:D or just comment advice n stuff!! no beta we die like half the dr cast :)


End file.
